Baby Stories
by Leila Aldis
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots about Castle and Beckett and their beautiful baby. Not set in anytime in the show, but after season 5. They are engaged in my mind, even though I never actually say it the story. If you don't want them engaged then don't picture it. I'll try to post everyday. The chapters are kinda short, but might grow as time goes on.
1. Pregnant

_Pregnant. No that can't be right. _They practiced safe sex. How in the world could she be pregnant. They were finally out of the woods, and now she's pregnant. _Can't be right. Has to be a mistake. _But it wasn't, she was looking at six positive pregnancy tests in the bathroom sink. She has to tell him. He's buying groceries now, she'll tell when he gets home. _Pregnant. _The word sounds strange to her, foreign almost. It's odd, new. She's pregnant. She sits on the end of the bed clutching one of the pregnancy tests in her hands, like it's a life line. Waiting for the sound of the door to open. It feels like hours before it does. But she's frozen. Unable to move from her stop on the bed.

"Kate?!" He calls. She hears, but doesn't respond. He repeats her name a few times. Searching the loft for her.

"Here." She says when she knows he's close to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" He asks from the doorway. She looks up, her eyes distant. She sees his face change to concern. It takes him only two strides to be beside her.

"Kate. What's wrong?" He asks, kneeling in front of her on the hardwood floor.

She doesn't speak. Part of her thinks she can't. She opens her hands to reveal the pregnancy test. She watches him. He slowly raises his hands and picks up out of her hands slowly, gently as if he doesn't want to break it. He stares at it for minutes before he meets her gaze.

"You're pregnant?" He asks. He looks like a little boy, scared, but excited at the same time.

"We're pregnant." She corrects softly. "There are five more just like that one."

"We're having a baby?!" His eyes sparkle with joy.

"We're having a baby." _Baby. _That word too sounds weird on her lips. At least to her it does. But not to the man who is now standing above her. Pressing his forehead to hers. Leaning in to kiss her. It starts out gentle, a soft way of declaring their love, without words. A small caress of his lips to hers. But it slowly escalates to a celebration of sorts to the news they received today.

As she lays curled in his arms after they made love. She lets the thought roll around in her head. She's pregnant. She's going to be as big as a house. And she doesn't care that she will lose her body, because she loves the man who has hand splayed protectively over her stomach. She's carrying his baby. Her baby. What will one day be a perfect mixture of them. Their baby.


	2. Appointment

She's nervous. He know she is. He can see it written in the lines of her face. Hell, he's nervous too. Sure he did this once before, with Alexis, but that doesn't take away the pounding of his heart or the churning of his stomach. He doesn't want it to show on his face though. When she's weak, he has to be strong. She starts pacing while he cleans up the dishes. He watches her. From the counter to the couch, then back. And repeat. He put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and walked around the counter to her. Stopping her with a hand on her arm. Letting it fall to grasp her hand and pull her back to him. She's muttering about the baby. What if... this? What if... that? He has the same thoughts running through his head, but doesn't voice them. Instead he pulls her close to him. It's their first doctor's appointment, in an hour. They are pretty sure that she's ten weeks along, but they're not positive. She still mutters even as she tries to shush her with words of optimism.

When she still doesn't relent he silences her with a soft kiss. Pulling away he looked her in the eye.

"Kate. I promise it will be alright."

"But how can you be sure?" She's worried, and he loves it.

"Because I'm me." He smiles.

They make it to the OB-GYN safely. She's sitting on the examine table. His hand grasped firmly in hers. They're silent while they wait for the doctor. A nurse had taken her vitals already and said the doctor would be in in a few minutes. It felt like a few hours ago when she said that. The door opens and her hand tightens on his. A doctor in a green button down enters and closes the door.

"I hear we're expecting a baby. Is that right?" The doctor is young. Dark haired. Grey eyes. Fair skinned. He seems happy. That lightens their moods a little. "Hi. I'm Dr. Daniels."

"Yes." Rick answers. Kate only nods.

"Well let's take a look, shall we?"

It takes him a minute to get started. Kate's hand never releases Rick's. A cold gel is squeezed onto her stomach. Dr. Daniels grabs a small wand and moves it around on her stomach. He stops, presses a button on the monitor and a loud whooshing sound fills the room. She feels her heart stutter. She doesn't register the sound of the doctor saying he'll print them a copy of the photo and give them a personal minute until after the door closes. She looks up at the small screen, finding her small peanut almost immediately.

His eyes are brimming with tears. One slips down his cheek. His eyes are glued to the screen in front of him. A small gray-scale peanut shape visible in the very center of the screen. The heartbeat sounds like a speeding train. He squeezes her hand, trying to grab her attention. He only pulls his eyes away when she turns to look at him. She's crying and it makes his heart swell. He smiles at her, watery eyed. She brushes away some escaped tears.

"Our baby." He whispers.

"Our baby." She agrees.

He leans down, finds her lips with his. A gentle caress. A solid ground, for they know that their world will be turned upside down in the near future. A silent 'I love you.' A promise neither break. He pulls away reluctantly. Touching his forehead to hers with a whisper of space between them. Their breath mingling. Their eyes still closed, never wanting this moment to end. She opens her eyes to see his big blue orbs already watching her.

On a slow exhale she whispers, "I love you."

He smiles and, "I know."


	3. Telling the family

Fifteen weeks. She was fifteen weeks along. A small almost invisible bump growing on her lower abdomen. Everyone was suspecting something was up. The couple was going to have to spill soon. She didn't know if she could wait to tell her best friend. He couldn't wait to the boys. They had already told the captain. Knowing she wouldn't let the detective be put in harms way with a baby growing in her belly.

His daughter already knew. They told her after their first appointment. Three weeks ago. Same with her father and his mother. It was family dinner. They announced the news over dessert. Her father pretended to be furious with the writer. His daughter knew he was joking, that he was overjoyed to have a grandchild to spoil rotten. His mother was ecstatic that the couple had gotten a move on. His daughter was the one the detective worried about, she didn't know if the girl would happy or mad. At first she couldn't tell either, the redhead was shocked. But overwhelmed with happiness that she would get a younger brother or sister to baby sit.

Today was the day they decided to tell their work family. Inviting them over to the loft after work for dinner and a drink, she wouldn't drink, only water for a while. He's more nervous than she is. It was his turn to pace. He circled the island she was seated at. The boys had stayed behind to finish up some paperwork and said they would pick up the medical examiner when they left. They should be here anytime. He kept checking the time. She watched him from her spot at the island, seated on one of the high stools, sipping at a glass of water. She didn't understand why he was nervous. It was just the boys and Lanie. When she asked he just replied with a simple, 'Nervous? I'm not nervous.' before continuing his pacing. There was a knock on the door. He froze and looked toward it in horror. She smiled and stood. Walking to it. She pulled it open to see the three faces she'd been waiting for.

"Hey Beckett." The boys greet. Walking in past her.

Lanie leaned in to hug her friend. "This better be about that bump who've been hiding from me. And the lack of coffee in your hand." She whispers in the detective's ear.

"How did you know?"

The medical examiner only smiled and walked in.

They all sat and around the table. Eating and enjoying the other's company. They exchanged stories for a while, small talk. When the writer began refilling wine and asking who wanted another beer. Kate just refilled her water, it didn't go unnoticed. The boys shared a look and the medical examiner smiled knowingly.

"Hey Beckett, no wine?" Esposito pipes up.

"Not for a while." She responds with a smirk. Letting it sink in. She was still standing.

When nobody said anything for a minute. Lanie looked at the boys. "She's pregnant you idiots!"

"I know. I'm just letting it sink in." Esposito defends.

"You owe me $20." Ryan held out his hand to his partner.

The writer came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kissing her neck sweetly. She turned to look at him.

"I told you, you didn't have to be nervous." She smiles.

"First of all, congrats you guys!" The smaller Irish detective clapped.

"Second of all, Castle can we talk to you for a minute?" The ex-military detective added.

"This is why I was nervous." The writer whispered before moving away from her and taking the boys to his study, leaving the women to talk in the dining room. She smiles. She knows what the boys will say. She knows Rick could never hurt her. But she also knows that if he does, the boys will hold through to their promises. But now she has to talk to her best friend.

When everyone leaves, she's putting empty Chinese to-go boxes in the trash. Her writer is nowhere to be found. Until she feels him behind her. He crowds her into the counter. She leans her head back, resting it on his shoulder. He kisses her cheek. They stay there for what feels like ever. Enjoying he closeness and comfort they bring each other. She doesn't want to break the comfortable silence, but the question is nagging at her brain.

"Where did you disappear off to?" She mutters.

"I had to grab something from upstairs."

"What?"

"A surprise for my beautiful detective."

"Really? What kinda surprise?"

"This kind." He holds a paper bag in front of her, dangling it a foot from her nose. She smiles and reaches to grab it. He releases it into her hand. She holds the base of the bag and flips so the object inside falls into her hand. It's a white onesie. There was mint green lettering on it, holding up, she read the note. '50% mommy + 50% daddy = 100% handful'. She smiled. It was cute and sweet and she loved the man behind just a little more because it was true to them. She turns in his arms and kisses him senseless.

"You like it." It's not a question but more of a statement.

"I love it." She smiles. "It's perfect."


	4. Dinner

**Okay. So this actually goes before 'Telling the family'. It's where they actually tell the family. A reviewer said they would have much rather read the reactions of Jim, Martha, and Alexis. And I had been rolling it around in my head before that so here it is. Because I agree with them and would love to read about their reactions more.**

* * *

She's nervous. He can see it all over face. He is too. Unsure of how her father will react. Their first appointment had been this morning and they didn't want to wait to tell their family. She had called her dad and asked him over for a family dinner tonight. He did the same with his mother and daughter. Now he's moving around the kitchen finishing up the last touches on dinner, it's one of his famous pasta dishes, he doesn't want her to help, so she set the table instead. Finishing that she sat on a tall chair behind the island watching the writer bustle about. She checks the time, their family should be here any minute, before the thought can even finish running through her mind there's a knock on the door. She answers it, leaving him to finish the pasta.

Swinging the door open she smiles at her father. On time, as always. He has a bottle of wine in his hand. Despite the fact he doesn't drink anymore he always brings them one when he comes over. She doesn't tell him that she can't drink it for a while as she takes it from his grasp and pulls him in for needed hug. She wishes her mother could be here for this, but she knows Johanna is watching from above.

"Smells great Rick." Jim exclaims walking toward the kitchen to investigate the dinner. As she puts the wine on the counter she hears the door open to reveal the two redheads in her life. Martha moved out of the loft when Kate had practically moved in, saying now that Rick wasn't alone she didn't have to worry about her son. Alexis is moving on to her second year in college, still in Columbia.

She's pulled into a bone crushing hug by his mother, whom she saw just yesterday. But the older redhead hugs like it's been years. They swap stories over dinner. Interesting cases, college classes, the acting school, baseball scores. It goes on. Just as Kate is putting down the last plate with the chocolate sack on it in font of the writer is when Rick stands up beside, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"We have something to share." He smiles at her. She shares the sparkle in his eye. He silently asks her if she wants to present the news or he. She nods. He thanks her silently.

"We're pregnant." The detective turns to their awaiting family. The smile on her face is radiant.

"Congratulations!" Martha stands to hug the couple. Alexis smiles and hugs them softly before sitting down again. Jim is last. Before he hugs his daughter he turns narrowed eyes on Rick. She sees the writer gulp with fear.

In an even voice, calm, almost scary Jim whispers, "You better have your priorities straight." The detective knows her father is only messing with her partner, but she holds in her laughter, allowing her father his moment in glory.

Rick stutters. "I do sir. Don't worry. I'll take good care of her. And the baby."

"I'm only messing with you Rick." Jim laughs deeply. Shaking the younger man's hand. "But if I get wind of anything, I will kill you." Jim is serious this time.

"I could never hurt your daughter sir. I love her with all my heart." He smiles at her.

Their dessert goes through baby topics, names, what they each think the gender is. He says boy. She says girl. Martha excuses her self after dessert, saying it's getting late. Congratulating them once more on her way out. Jim is next to leave. Giving the writer one last look and a hug to his daughter before leaving the loft to head home. Alexis was the last to leave. She had become quiet after their announcement and that worried Kate, does the girl want siblings? Does she feel replaced now that she's in college and starting a life of her own?

"Alexis you were quiet this evening, everything okay?" It was her father who asked.

"Yeah. Great. Just speechless. I'm getting a sibling, finally." She was happy, that allowed Kate to breathe easily again. "I'm so happy for you two really." She hugged them good-bye and departed for the night.

He saw her standing behind the couch, in the same spot she has been rooted to since her dad left. He walked over to her, she looks lost. Her eyes distant, as if she's thinking about everything that happened today. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. He can feel her wrap her arms around his middle.

"I was so scared." She whispers. So faintly he almost missed it.

"About what Kate?"

"Telling Alexis. I didn't know how she'd take it. I was worried she'd think we were replacing her since she's moving on now."

"Alexis could never think that. She loves you Kate. And she always begged me for a sibling, I told her I couldn't give her one yet." He feels her smile against his chest.

"I know. I was just scared." They fall into a comfortable silence. He moves away to finish the dishes. She stands there, smiling, watching him work around the kitchen. Remembering how her father scared him. She couldn't wait for Esposito and Ryan to threaten him endlessly on it. But they are going to have to wait to learn about the baby. She doesn't want everyone to know just yet. She wants it to be just her family. Sure. she counts them as her brother, their own small makeshift family. She loves them like family, but she's not ready... yet.


	5. Kicking

It's her day off. She's laying on the couch, gazing at the small bump growing on her lower abdomen. He just went to the bathroom. They're lazing around today, in no hurry to go anywhere or do anything. He's only been gone a minute, but she looks around anyway, he's no where in sight. She looks back down to her belly. He talks to it. She laughs, but when she's alone she does too. She rubs soothing circles on her stomach, smiling at it. She never knows what to say, she just kind of babbles. But this time she starts to sing softly, it's her favorite song, their song.

"Here we are, on earth together. It's you and I. God has made us fall in love, it's true. I've really found someone like you. Will it stay. The love you feel for me, will you say. That you will be by my side, to see me through, until my life is through. Well in my mind, we can conquer the world. In love you and I, you and I, you and I..." She's about to continue when there is a swift kick to her stomach. She's taken aback, shocked until she figures out it's her baby kicking for the first time. She hears Rick approaching.

"What happened? Why'd you stop?"

"Our baby kicked for the first time." She waved for one of his hands. He placed it gently on her stomach so as not to hurt her.

"I don't feel anything."

"Give it a minute." They waited, still nothing.

"Try singing again." He says, looking into her hazel eyes.

"Okay. Hold on." She inhaled and tried to remember where she was in the song. "I'm glad, at least in my life, I've found someone, that may not be here forever, to see me through, but I found strength in you, cause in my mind, you will stay here always. In love you and I, you and I, you and I, you and I, you and I, you and I." Another gentle kick to her stomach. She gasps and looks at the writer beside her. He's smiling, both his hands are on her belly now.

"Keep going." He urges.

"In my mind, we can conquer the world. In love you and I, you and I, you and I. You and I..." Their baby continues to kick, doing somersaults in her belly. They were smiling. Once she stopped Peanut did too.

"You sing something." She says.

"Another summer day, has come and gone away. In Paris and Rome, but I wanna go home. Mmmmmmmm. May be surrounded by, a million people I, still feel all alone, I just wanna go home. Oh, I miss you, you know." The kicking grew little with the sound of his voice. "And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you, each one a line or two. "I'm fine baby, how are you?". Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough. My words were cold and flat, and you deserve more than that."

"Keep going." She urges, not only to feel the kicks, but because she loves when he sings.

"Another aeroplane. Another sunny place. I'm lucky, I know, but I wanna go home. Mmmm, I've got to go home. Let me go home, I'm just too far from where you are, I wanna come home. And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life, it's like I just stepped outside, when everything was going right. And I know just why you could not come along with me, this was not your dream, but you always believed in me."

He looked up at her. He knew she loved this song, he would sing it to her whenever he was on a book tour and she had to stay behind. He loved this song too. It had started as a tradition one night when he was in Rome and she was in New York. He called and she answered, after what felt like hours of just talking she asked him to sing to her. He sang this because he only wanted to be back home, beside her.

"Another winter day has come, and gone away, in either Paris or Rome. And I wanna go home. Let me go home. And I'm surrounded by, a million people I, still feel alone, and let me go home. Oh, I miss you, you know. Let me go home. I've had my run. Baby, I'm done. I gotta go home. Let me go home. It'll be all right. I'll be home tonight. I'm coming back home." He finished perfectly.

They sat in silence while their baby calmed a bit from the private concert. He still has his hands on her swollen belly. She's watching him in awe. He's done this before, yet he looks like a kid at Christmas, like it's all new to him. She smiles to herself.

"How long were you standing there?" She asks, talking about when she was singing.

"When you started. I knew you would have stopped if I had interrupted." He catches her gaze. She narrows his eyes at him. "What? Whenever I walk in on you talking to Peanut you freeze and stop. I didn't want to ruin the moment." He's being honest.

"Thank you." She smiles. It's sweet really.

"You should sing more often. You're good at it."

"You're not so bad yourself Castle."

* * *

**You and I **by Michael Buble is what Kate sang.

**Home **by Michael Buble is what Castle sang.

I'm in a Michael Buble kinda mood. There will be more of them singing to their baby later on, too.

* * *

**I want everyone to review the chapter and tell me something you want to see I have ideas, but I want to know what you guys want. So review.**


	6. Gender

**I think you know what the name of the chapter means. :)**

* * *

Ten weeks. It's been ten weeks since their first appointment. Now it's their second. She was twelve weeks when they had the first appointment. Now she's twenty-two weeks along. They can find out the gender. They decided not to wait. They want to paint the nursery before the baby arrives. Though they disagree about the sex of their Peanut. He thinks it's a boy. She believes it's a girl. But they can put that to rest today. She's tapping. The pen she grabbed to make a grocery list is now bouncing on the table driving him nuts. _At least she's not pacing this time_. He thinks as he reaches for her hand for the fourth time in an hour. He's trying to write, even though it's next to impossible, his mind travels back to the small round bump on her stomach that he loves so much. He talks to Peanut sometimes. She thinks he's crazy, but she does it, when she thinks he's not paying attention, but he knows and he loves her little bit more every time he catches her. _  
_

She looks up at him when his hand brushes hers. He prepared a sentence in his head, but it vanishes when he meets her eye. Seeing nothing but pure love, only clouded by nervousness. He doesn't know what to say to soothe her thoughts. After a minute he smiles.

Catching her gaze once again. He says in a firm whisper. "Peanut is definitely a boy." He hears her chuckle. Feels her hand relax, not much, but enough to reassure him that she won't start tapping as long as he continues their teasing. That doesn't mean he's going to move his hand. Instead he just curls his fingers around hers.

"Are you really going to start this again?" She asks, her eyes sparkling.

"Yep. You'll be sorry when you're wrong." He jabs.

"You got that ass backwards. You'll be sorry when you're wrong." She retorts.

He enjoys their banter. Overjoyed that it never stopped when they started seeing each other. His eyes travel to their hands, still resting on the table. Then slowly back up to her face, his gaze trips over her lips before landing on her eyes again.

"How about we make this a little more interesting?" His crooked smile appears, pulling up at lips.

"And how so Mr. Castle?" She plays along with his game.

"20 bucks?" He leans forward a little, onto his elbow.

"Too easy." She says simply, leaning forward. "Loser makes winners favorite dinner tonight."

"You're on." He challenges. They untangle their hands and shake to seal the deal. Checking his watch and meets her gaze. "Time to go."

They are at the same OB-GYN as their first appointment. Same examine room, mint green walls. She's lying on the examine table. Her shirt already pulled up over her swollen baby belly. He's holding hers. They don't speak. Lets a comfortable silence envelope them instead. The door opens, revealing Dr. Daniels.

"How's our dynamic duo?"

"Good." They respond simultaneously.

"Good. Let's have a look at your baby now." He presses the gel onto her exposed stomach, grabs the wand and moves it around for a minute. Stopping he presses a button on the screen and it freezes. "There is your baby."

She stares in awe. It's grown, it actually looks like a tiny human inside of her. She feels the tears prick her eyes. Smiling at the gray picture. She feels the writer squeeze her hand. She turns to him. He's smiling. A glow overtaking him. Dr. Daniels doesn't want to interrupt, but he has to.

"Do you two want to know the sex?"

Her head turns back to the doctor. She nods. A whisper of a yes falling off of her lips as she looks back at the screen. Looking at their baby. The word doesn't sound strange anymore.

"You two are going to have a beautiful baby girl. Congratulations. Let me go get you a picture." The doctor leaves, closing the door behind him.

She was right. She didn't know how. Call it mothers intuition. She felt his hand tighten on hers. She peels her eyes away from the screen. Finding his blue gaze. He's smiling. He owes her dinner. He knows. He's not disappointed, as long at Peanut is healthy he doesn't care what gender it is.

"She'll be a heart-breaker." He smiles.

"She'll be a handful."

"Any children we make will be a handful. I mean look at us." They laugh together. He leans down and kisses her softly.

"I knew you were right."

"You're not getting out of making me dinner."

He chuckles. "I'd do it anyway."

They turn to look at the frozen screen. That was their baby. A girl. A perfect combination of both of them. A heart-breaker like her mother. A handful like her father. She'd be a daddy's girl. And a fighter like her mother. She hoped that she had his eyes. He wanted their baby to have her hair. They created the little human on the screen. It's their little girl. She can't wait to be able to hold her baby. But for now she wants their Peanut to stay safe inside her.

"That's our little girl up there." He whispers in her ear.

"I know." She sighs.


	7. Names

They were sitting on the couch, him on one end, her legs strewn over his, her head on the opposite end. They were going down the lists they had made of girl names. Trying to agree on one. So far they've come up empty. But today they started fresh, made new lists, and were firing back and forth their suggestions. They knew they wanted an elegant name for their little girl.

"Elizabeth?" She starts.

"That's pretty. Eveline?"

"Oh. I like that. Call her Eve or Levvy. How about Ainsley?"

"Nice. Christiana?" His turn now.

"No. Taylor?"

"No. Nicole?"

"Maybe for a middle name. I don't want my daughter to go by my fictional character's name in your books. Rylee?" She answers.

"Too odd. Kaylee?" He tries.

"Nah. Mary?"

"Too innocent. Emma?"

"Ex-girlfriend. Amelia?" He responds shaking his head. He knows her response to the name even before she says anything.

"I love that one." She smiles, knowing full well that he knows what that name means to her. "Anne?"

"Too simple. Amy?" He would say it's 'too simple.' But then again as she thought about it, the name was too simple, not enough for their Peanut.

"Too short." They wanted something longer. "Jordyn?"

"Good, but not right. Samantha?"

"I like it. Marlee?"

"Maybe. Jacqueline?"

That's it. That's the name she's looking for. Long, beautiful, strong, elegant. She doesn't know why she didn't say it earlier. It's on her list too. Come to think about it, it's the only name they both had on their lists, besides Amelia. She smiles, they found their girl's name.

"That's the name." She whispers looking over at him. He smiles because he knows she's right. It's the name they've been looking for. The name they both finally agree on. It's perfect for their little girl that will soon be brought into this world.

"We've got a name." He smiles. "Now we just need a middle name."

"Amelia." It's not a question. She knows it's the right name. It was her mother's middle name. It was the perfect name.

"Okay. Jacqueline Amelia it is." He leans toward her and kisses her softly. He tries to pull away, but she won't allow it. She loves having him near to her. Sharing her space, close enough to reassure she's safe against the outside world on days that are too long, close enough to feel warm when she is cold, close enough to reciprocate. She never gets tired of it. The silence that falls is too nice to break. So they let stay for a while, in their peaceful bubble. Isolated from the world.

"It's a strong name for a strong girl." He whispers nudging her nose with his.

"How do you know she'll be strong?"

"Because you're her mother. Remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating." He teases before kissing her.

"Hmm. Really? Anything else you want to add to that list?" She teases back at him lightly, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

He smiles and places a kiss to her nose. "Smart." A soft brush of his lips to the corner of her mouth. "Beautiful." A gentle touch to the other corner. "Confident and." With one last kiss to her lips. "Extraordinary."


	8. Shopping

**Don't skip by this author's note! I really wish all my readers will take this to heart. Thanks.**

**Somebody asked about maybe an "evil boyfriend" thing with Josh, Demming, or Will. So here's what I picture. Read to find out who. ;)**

**Also. Somebody else asked why Johanna didn't make the list of middle names. My reason was that it's used a lot in Castle Fanficiton. So I strayed away from it. For those of you who don't like the name Jacqueline, I'm not offended. I write to calm the voices of the characters in my head that keep me up all night. **

**I'm not bothered by what people think of me or what I choose to do and not do. But I am bothered when someone doesn't have the balls to use a name (I don't even care if it's fake! But I'd like to pass on their contributions of loathing to my friends and family with a name that's not "Guest"!) when they say they hate something on a review!**

"Guest 6/11/13 . chapter 7

Hate the name.."

**I still love you all! :)**

**Except you asshole that doesn't have the guts to leave a signature on a review! ****Don't like it. Don't read it. That's what I say. And if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Lots of love!**

**Live, Laugh, Leila.**

* * *

She has wanted to go shopping with him. Look at baby clothes for their little girl, start looking into nursery supplies, find the safest car seat, all of it. Here they are in the heart of 'Babies R Us' reading every description about every car seat. She leaves that to him and wander over to the baby clothes, looking at outfits with the small pink ruffles and polka dots and flowers. So many colors, sizes, types. She isn't overwhelmed, well maybe a little. She has no idea where to start looking. She spots a section of just onesies and moves over to investigate. She sees what looks like a thousand small onesies lining the shelves.

She takes her time reading all of them, smiling at some, laughing at others, shaking her head at few here and there, but then one catches her eye. It has the NYPD logo on it in dark blue with New York Police Department written below it. She picks one up, holds it in her hand. The soft material like water in her hands. She reads the logo up and down. She doesn't know how long she stares at it, but she feels someone come up behind her, turning she catches the familiar blue gaze.

"What are you looking at?" He asks, looking over her shoulder to see.

"What if I don't come home one day? What would you do?"

"I would call you and if you didn't answer I would bring you dinner at the precinct." He's trying to lighten her mood, but she's not straying away from the subject. She doesn't want their daughter to grow up without a mother.

"I'm being serious Rick. I don't want our daughter to lose her mother."

"She won't. You know why?" She doesn't answer. "Because her mother loves her family more than her job. Sure she won't stop until justice is brought to the victim, but she won't put her own life in harm's way. And at the end of the day she always come home."

Kate can feel the tears in her eyes. Part of her wants to believe him, but the other part wants to know what he will do.

"But what if I get shot again and am not so lucky?"

He tosses words around in his head, looking for a good answer. That's when it hits him, she wants reassurance. "Kate, I won't choose the bottle over my family." He wraps his arms around her and holds her close. Feels the tears staining the shoulder of his shirt. They stand, embraced as the minutes tick by slowly.

He lets her go. Drops his hand to grasp hers. "Come on let's go get something to eat, we'll come back after the shower." He smiles at her. He knows she didn't want one, but Lanie insisted.

They stop at a cafe down the street. They order their food and are sitting in wait, talking quietly about the baby shower a few weeks from now. His hand resting on hers on the table. Her other splayed over her 24 week pregnant belly. Their conversation isn't interrupted by the waitress, but instead by a man she hadn't seen in close to three years. Josh Davidson, Motorcycle boy, cardiac surgeon, and ex-boyfriend. She feels Rick's hand tense on her's.

"Hey sorry to interrupt. Just wanted to say hi." He nods to the detective. "Hello Rick."

"Hi Josh. It's been a while." She plasters a fake smile across her lips.

"Josh." Is the writer says in greeting.

"Josh! Sorry I took so long." A tall blonde walks up to him. "Who are you talking to?" She asks looking between the writer and his muse.

"An old friend. Erin this Kate Beckett. Kate this Erin Walters my fiance." He introduces. Kate moves her right hand off her stomach to shake the blonde's.

To Kate's disappointment the woman noticed her rather large, round belly.

She smiles at Kate and nods toward her mid-section. "How far along are you?"

"About 24 weeks." Kate says, still smiling with a false grin.

"Wow. And you're the father?" She turns to Rick who was staring daggers a Josh.

"Yes. And fiance." He aims the last part at Josh.

As if on cue the waitress returns with their food. _Thank God!_ She thinks to herself as Josh and Erin say their good-byes, leaving the duo to themselves. After a few minutes of silence. The writer looks up at her.

"What did you ever see in him anyway?" He asks in a whisper. She smiles, there are so many ways she could answer that, she wants to mess with him, only for a minute, before she tells him her real reasoning.

"He was tall." She takes a long sip of her drink.

"Really?"

"A little. But when we met you were in the Hamptons with Gina and I was unhappy and hurt so the thing that attracted me to him was that he wasn't you, anything like you. I wanted someone different."

"Hurt?" She never told him.

"Yeah. You remember when you invited me to the Hamptons with you our second year as partners?"

"Yes." He listens intently.

"I had just broken up with Tom. And I was going to tell you how I felt, that I kinda liked you. But then Gina showed up. It hurt me more than it should have." She looks down at the remains of her sandwich.

"Kate. I'm so sorry." He takes her hand in his. Catching her gaze, when she slowly lifts her head. "I wished I'd known. Forgive me?"

She laughs. He wants forgiveness for something that happened three years ago. "Always."

* * *

**I know I said I wouldn't bring up the fact that they are engaged, but I had to. I don't like Josh. So anything to hurt him is good for me. :)**

**Review? Yes! Okay!**


	9. Bonding

**I know I'm a terrible person. I said I would update everyday. I didn't. I'm sorry. Forgive me, please. Anyway. Someone asked for Alexis bonding chapter. This was the best I could do. I hope you guys like it. :)**

* * *

The movie release was in a week and she doesn't have a dress. Well she has dresses, but none of them fit her anymore. She wants to surprise him with a dress, mess with his head a little, because it's so much fun. Gates sent her home after she snapped at the boys, she didn't feel bad until afterward. He's stuck in meetings all day to talk about the movie and after party, so he's not home to entertain her. Her best friend is busy with a double shift today. She thinks about Alexis. She picks up her phone and calls his daughter. She could do with some bonding time.

Alexis picks up on the second ring. "Hello."

"Hey. I was wondering if you were busy today?"

"Nope, I'm free. Why?"

"Well the movie release is next week and I don't have a dress yet and I wondering if you would like to go shopping with me."

"Yeah sure! I'll be over in a few."

"Great! See you in a minute."

She hears a soft click on the line and pulls the phone away from her ear.

Ten minutes later she hears the door open and Alexis calling her name. She emerges from the bedroom wearing a pair of maternity jeans and shirt. She sees his daughter standing in the entryway, moving to greet her she smiles.

"I hope I'm not taking you away from anything important."

"Not at all. I was reading an old book. Everybody's busy today. I was about to call you actually about maybe dress shopping because I don't have a dress either. But I thought you would have been at work."

"I was, but I snapped at Ryan and Esposito, they were being a thousand times worse than your father today. Gates sent me home after that. Ready to go?"

Alexis laughed at the comment about her father then nods. "Yep. We can stop at Remy's and grab some milkshakes. My treat." She smiles.

Kate has no idea where to start so they stop by Remy's first, because now she can't get the idea of a perfect strawberry milkshake out of her head. There Alexis makes some suggestions of where to start.

They spend the afternoon exploring small shops and boutiques in the city. Neither found anything yet. When they stopped in one small boutique just off of 5th Avenue, Alexis saw the perfect dress. She disappeared into a fitting room and reappeared a few minutes later with the blue number on. It was navy and short, barely coming to the middle of her thighs. Tight, hugging her in all the right places. Strapless with an empire waist, small embellished sequins make a small triangle on her left side and wrapping around the whole dress, giving it the effect of a belt. It was perfect. Bringing out her eyes. There was a pair of navy heels in the shoe section of the small store, Kate asks the woman helping to grab a size seven and a half for Alexis to try on with the dress. The ensemble is beautiful. Fitting Alexis well. She can always wear the dress again to a nice dinner or cocktail.

"It's perfect Alexis! Just don't show your father yet or he'll kill me for buying it for you." They both laugh.

After they check out of the small boutique they walk for a while. Alexis steals glances toward the detective beside her. It doesn't go unnoticed. Kate stops and looks at the redhead.

"Alexis. What is it? You keep looking at me about to say something before you turn away again."

"I'm just worried. You've been walking a lot today. I don't want you or my little sister to get hurt."

Kate's taken aback. She's speechless. She pulls the girl in for an awkward hug. "Aw. Alexis. Thanks for being so concerned. But I'm fine. And Jackie is fine. She won't move off my bladder though. But we're fine. And I'm touched that you're worried about us." Kate releases her friend and soon-to-be step-daughter.

"How could I not be worried. I love you both. Even though I haven't met little Jackie yet." Kate can feel tears in her eyes.

"You know you can talk to her anytime. Your father does every night before we go to bed. I sing to her sometimes when she's kicking me uncomfortably.

Alexis smiles. "I'll do that sometime." They hug one last time before moving on arm in arm to the next store. A small maternity clothing boutique. They search. Until Alexis pulls something out in Kate's size and hands it to her.

"This is the dress Kate."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's perfect. Try it on."

Kate did. In the confines of the small fitting room, she knew Alexis was right, this was the dress for the party. It concealed her baby bump just enough, but also defined it so they could show it off at the release party.

When she opened the door Alexis greeted her. Smiling broadly.

"Oh. Yeah. That's the dress."


	10. Announcement

**Oh. I forgot this from Bonding. Thanks Karen C. from Texas. You made my day with that signature. I just wanted to say thank you.**

**The basis for Alexis' dress in the cover photo. I will put Kate's up tomorrow. :)**

**Enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

It's the movie release and after party. But it's also the night they are going to reveal to the rest of the world that they are expecting their first child. They had already told them they were engaged before the couple knew she was pregnant. Hopefully it doesn't turn into a scandal. She's getting ready in the bathroom, teasing her hair, applying make-up. He's in the bedroom getting dressed. She didn't want him to see the dress yet so she left at Lanie's in a dark garment bag. Her friend had dropped it off earlier that evening, before returning home to get ready herself. The bag was now hanging behind her on the shower curtain rod. When she's finally done with her hair and make-up she turns to the dress in the bag.

Rick's waiting patiently for her to exit the bathroom. Sitting at the edge of the bed in anticipation. He hears the door click as it prepares to open. He stand to greet her, looking up as he does so. She's beautiful. Her hair is up in a perfect bun. Her bangs are pulled to the left doing a gentle sweep across her her temple, before being tucked behind her ear. Her make-up is made up of soft nude shades. But the dress is what catches his eye. It's knee length and white. Gold embellished ribbon creates a emprie waist above her large belly, the material below the ribbon is flowy, but her baby bump is defined. It's not strapless, the same ribbon is used to create a v-neck and pull it gracefully over her shoulders.

She smiles at the memory of what Alexis said about the dress. "_The press will eat it up. White for upcoming wedding. Perfect silhouette for a 26 week baby bump. Flowered embellishments for a beautiful baby girl." _

The writer smiled at her. "You look gorgeous Kate." He stood and moved toward her. Kissing her softly, his hands cradling her hips.

They leave the loft with Martha and Alexis. Both dressed in their respective gear. Rick nearly chocked when he saw his daughter in her skin tight number. Martha in her usual flowy bright outfit hugged Kate commenting on her hair.

The family left and made it to the premiere. Rick and Kate were in one limo. Alexis and Martha behind them. He stepped out first, giving her his hand to take. She saw the lights flashing, heard the reports yelling when he stepped out, but it was a whole new world with her. They laid eyes on her belly and shouted out questions.

"How far along are you?!"

"Is it a boy?!"

"Is it a girl?!"

"Do you have a name picked out?!"

"When are you due?!"

"Will the wedding be before or after the baby is born?!"

"Are you getting married because she's pregnant?!"

Kate is overwhelmed. The last question she heard stung. Of course the had been prepared for all sorts of questions, including that one. She allowed Rick to answer. She just smiled at the cameras as his arm around her waist held her closer to him.

"No we are not getting married just because Kate is pregnant. We didn't know she was pregnant until a month after I proposed." He said with his crooked smile. "And we haven't picked a date yet."

Then the question he hadn't answered fired up again.

"How far along are you?!"

"Is it a boy?!"

"Is it a girl?!"

"Do you have a name picked out?!"

"When are you due?!"

To each one he answers. "No comment." And continue into the theater.

Once they were safely in their seats. She leans over to him. Enjoying the comfort he brings to her.

"I don't want our kids to grow up on page six." He smiles. His heart fluttering at the pluralized word.

"Don't worry. I have that under control. They won't. That's what I did with Alexis."

She smiles. Leaning up to gently press her lips to his.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." She replies. Their noses brushing against each other.


	11. Nursery

**The white dress is what I pictured Kate's dress to look like, similar hair as well.**

**Kate is about 28 weeks pregnant in this bit. Baby shower will be next and she will be 30 weeks. **

**I'm in need of ideas. So could you guys please review with something I'm missing? Pretty please. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Close your eyes." He whispers to her.

"Why?" She can't believe he's being this childish, she just wants to see the room. He had insisted on doing it on his own, using his daughter when he needed help with something.

"Because I want it to be a surprise. Just close your eyes."

"Fine, but only cause you won't stop bugging me."

"Thank you." He smiles as she closes her eyes. She hears the door creak open. He walks her into the guest bedroom that has been turned into the nursery for their baby girl.

"Open your eyes." She does. She's standing in the entryway gaping at the huge room.

The dark panels of oak that make up the hard wood floor are shiny and new. A large square pink rug lays in the center of the room. Beautiful, freshly painted white baseboards surround the perimeter of the room. The walls pale pink, almost white. The wall to the left of the door has gorgeous mural of a dark cherry blossom tree that spreads to the wall of the door. Small pink flowers float along the walls of the room, in a painted breeze. The ceiling is painted a pale blue. With small white clouds scattered on the vast space. The wall to the right of the white door has a huge window overlooking the sidewalk outside. The drapes are dark brown, blackout curtains, but now they are open, sunlight beaming into the room. Immediately opposite of the door is a magnificent crib, made of dark oak, with pale pink sheets. The crib is wedged ever so gently in the corner. _Jacqueline_ written in deep brown above it in curly brown cursive, the 'i' dotted by a floating blossom. On the same far wall in the other corner is dark oak rocking chair, with a light pink blanket draped over the back and a white pillow plumped against one arm, a small hand towel falling gracefully over the other arm. A tall lamp nestled in the corner behind the chair. A small dark wooden bookshelf beside it on the wall with the blooming tree. Beneath one of the dark painted branches is an oak dressing table. A small wagon that had been passed down to me is resting in the final corner. It's a makeshift bassinet. There is a dark brown canvas bucket beside it, full of stuffed animals of varying shapes, sizes, colors, and species, old and new. Some surround the dark bucket. It's perfect for their baby girl.

She turns to him. He was standing in the middle of the room explaining the cherry blossom tree and how Alexis helped with that. And that he had called her father to help with the clouds on the ceiling. And Lanie did their daughter's name above the crib. He had everyone help just to surprise her. She felt her heart swell as she caught his gaze. She must have been crying because he rushed over to her asking what was wrong.

"Nothing." She chokes. "It's perfect." She rubs her swollen stomach. Feeling the fluttering movements of the small human still growing inside of her.

"I love you Richard Castle." She declares as he wraps his arms around her.

"I love you Katherine Beckett." He whispers in her ear. Before bending down to kneel in front of her belly. "And I love you Jacqueline Amelia Castle."


	12. Shower

**Sorry for the delay. Okay, so this is a terrible chapter, you don't have to review it. But I'm sick and tired, but I didn't want to back out of writing this when I promised it. Next chapter will be better. I promise.**

* * *

She didn't want one. She didn't know why, she just didn't want to add more stress to work and their baby. But her best friend had planned it for her. Every last detail of this baby shower. Now the day has come and it's almost time for her friends, co-workers, and family to start knocking. Lanie and Jenny are already here, they came early to help start preparing the snacks. Rick is picking up the boys, for a little celebratory ride in the Ferrari. They should be home in a minute. There's a soft knock on the door, she puts down the tray of chocolate covered strawberries and moves to the door. She knows Martha and Alexis have keys. When she opens the door she sees her father smiling, holding a small pink bag and bouquet of colorful flowers.

"Dad!" She jumps into his arms, before he even has time to enter the loft. It's an awkward hug, because her 30 week baby belly is getting in the way. She releases him. It's been such a long time since she has seen her father. She welcomes him, taking the flowers and pointing for a place to put the gift. Not soon after he takes his place standing at the island in the kitchen chatting with his daughter and her best friend that the door opens, revealing an older red head. Martha bursts, colorful outfit and all. A small pink parcel in her hand.

"Katherine!" Kate had come around the counter to greet her future mother-in-law. She is pulled in for a bone crushing hug.

"Good morning to you too, Martha." Kate smiles once released.

"Jim. How are you?"

"Doin' just fine Martha." Jim hugged the woman, they had learned to get along. He didn't mind Martha so much. She was fun to be around. Not for too long of course.

"Dr. Parish! Always good to see you. And Mrs. Ryan I presume."

"Yes. But please call me Jenny."

"Good to see you too, Ms. Rodgers. And please call me Lanie."

"Call me Martha dear. And very well if you both insist. Now where is my eldest granddaughter?" She turned to look at Kate.

"Not here yet. But she is bringing Max." The is pushed open by a laughing trio.

"The boys are now here." Rick calls to Kate. "Are we last?"

"No. Still waiting for Alexis. And Gates said she might stop by." He greets her with a kiss as she finishes her statement. The detective and writer had invited Gates and her husband as a thank you for allowing them to continue working together for as long as possible. Sadly, now that the world knew, he was only helping out on the occasional case, instead of everyday. But her captain still allowed it whenever possible. She had gotten used to Richard Castle and wasn't to fond to let him go, seeing that her best team, New York's best team for that matter, worked better with him around.

The door opens a third time. A flash of red as Alexis whips into the loft. She's holding hands with someone. A tall brunette, they had met Max before. All of them have. It was the night Ryan and Jenny announced their pregnancy at the Old Haunt, they wanted Alexis there, because she was part of their family, she brought Max along.

"Hello everyone." She calls as she and Max place their gift down on the table.

"Hey." The small crowd chorus' back.

"Max always good to see you." The writer shook hands with the young man.

"Same to you Mr. Castle."

"Max how many times do I have to tell you to call me Rick?"

"At least once more Mr. Castle. As always." The boy smiles. Rick barks out a laugh at the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' reference.

"Alexis hang on to him. This boy can make a reference out of nowhere."

They all share greetings. Ryan reaches for a chocolate covered pretzel that Jenny had just put onto a plate as his wife is about to turn away she spots his roaming hand and smacks it away. The group laughs and talks for a moment before there is another knock on the door. Kate pulls away from the group to go answer, opening the door she is met with the face of her captain and her husband.

"Sir. Glad you could you make it." Kate moved away from the door allowing the captain and her husband entry into the loft. Kate took the gift they had brought.

"Kate I want to thank you for inviting us. I know you didn't have to."

"But of course we did." Rick calls from the kitchen. "It is our way of saying thank you for letting me stick around some more." He's moving toward them. Wrapping an arm around Kate's waist when he reaches them.

"Well, thank you Mr. Castle." She smiles a him graciously.

"Let's get the party started." Esposito smiles. "Now that everyone is here."


	13. Crying

**This chapter actually happened to me. So...**

* * *

She steps off the elevator on the top floor of their building. Her purse is dangling by her lower leg, she is too worn to pull it over her shoulder. She reaches inside, digging around, looking for her keys. She's walking slowly to the door, still trying to find her keys. _There they are!_ She thinks triumphantly as she pulls the small key chain from her purse, where she'd stupidly thrown them after getting out her cruiser. She finds the key to the loft and struggles to push it into the lock. After three failed attempts to unlock the door she leaned her tired body against the door. Her forehead resting against the cool wood. She took a deep breath and tried again. The door opening smoothly.

She stepped over the threshold, not a second passed as she enters that she can smell it. He's making dinner, she doesn't even know what it is and she's on the verge of tears. Her purse is in heap at her feet as he calls over to her.

"Hey. I made pork chops for dinner. I hope you're hungry." She looks over to the kitchen, her vision blurry as the tears well in her eyes. They begin spilling over, she has no control of them. It just happens. She's sobbing in the entryway, in front of the still open door. Her keys clatter to the floor beside her purse. This grabs his attention.

"Kate? Are you okay?" He's rushing over to her in the blink of an eye. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she shudders trying to breathe. One hand is over her mouth and nose. She can't stand that smell, whatever it is. She needs to be out of here as fast as humanly possible and this odor has to be gone before she returns.

"Kate? Do you want to sit down? Are you okay? What happened?" She doesn't know how to answer. Nothing happened. Just a long day at the precinct. Ryan and Esposito were more annoying than usual. Gates was locked away in meetings all day. Kate, herself had been burdened with paperwork. Her partner had stayed home to write. Now to add to the pile, she has ruined their evening by sobbing in the foyer, because the smell was too much for her.

"Come on let's sit down on the couch." He whispers, trying to pull her to the living area.

"No. I have to get out of here." She turns, her sobs covering the words. She's about to bend to pick up her purse and keys from their fallen place on the floor, when he grabs her hand.

"Kate what's wrong?"

"The smell. Rick I can't do it. That smell is intoxicating. I'm sorry. It was sweet of you to make dinner, but I can't be in the same place as that horrible smell." She declares. As he bends and picks up her stuff.

"Okay." He puts it on the table in the foyer. "How about I turn everything off, change clothes, and meet you in the car. We can go out to eat. Let the loft air out a little."

She only nods as he rushes to the kitchen. She moves out into the hallway, with her purse and keys in hand. She closes the door behind her.

Five minutes later he opens the driver side door and is climbing into the seat beside her. She is reapplying her make-up, which was effectively ruined from her little mishap. They sit in silence as she finishes. He waits for her. Once she's done he looks over to her.

"You okay?" He asks cautiously.

"I'm so sorry. It was really sweet of you to make dinner. And it looked great, from what I saw. I'm fine. It was just a long day and I couldn't take that smell. I'm sorry." She reaches her hand over to his and wraps her fingers around his.

"It's fine. We can have them another night. Or just give them to Alexis or mother." He smiles.

"I'm sorry Castle." She leans over to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"I still love you." He kisses her back. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know. Not pork chops." He laughs softly at her.

"You are never living that down." He teases.

"I know." She bits her lip.

* * *

**Go ahead. Poke fun. I know. It wasn't funny. But I still get made fun for it. I will never live it down.**


	14. Call

**Sorry for the wait. I wasn't actually planning this, but it sorta happened. It was a bad week. Kinda released my anger through this. But here it is!**

* * *

She is exhausted. It had been a long day at work. Paperwork for her mostly, until the boys dragged her into their case. They had just caught a lead when she was about to pack up and close up shop for the night. She couldn't blame them, they had tried to tell her to head home, but their case was important to her. A mother was taken from her family, leaving behind two little girls, too young to understand what had happened to their mother. The oldest was 4 the youngest 2. She was going to see this case to the close, and she did. It was a long week, tough case after tough case, their daughter keeping her up half the night with her flips and twirls. She's barely seen her writer all week and it's killing her. Now she's in front of the door to the loft. It's nearly midnight, hopefully he's asleep so she can just sneak in.

The loft is dark. She puts her keys in the bowl and her purse on the table, shrugging off her jacket. Her chest falls when she enters the bedroom and her finds fiance sitting with his head in his hands on the end of the bed. When he hears her footsteps he turns to look at her. His face holding a worried expression. She turns to find him standing.

"Where were you?" He asks, his voice too calm. He's angry, and she knows it. She forgot to call to say she would be late tonight.

"We caught a lead."

"You didn't call."

"I know and I'm sorry. It was a tough case."

"Dammit Kate! You're 34 weeks pregnant due in four weeks! You can't be chasing down leads at all hours of the night!" He shouts from his side of the bed.

"You don't think I know that!" She challenges, her voice too rising.

"Apparently not, when you don't even call to say you'll be late!"

"I forgot! I'm sorry!" She sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, her eyes closed. "I'm really tired Rick. It was a tough case. And a long day." She says calmly. "Can we just finish this later when we've had some sleep?" She starts to move to the bathroom.

"You're just putting it off Kate." He says. "Like you always do." He whispers just loud enough for her to hear, his eyes digging daggers into her back.

She freezes. That blow hit her hard. "Did." She mutters. "Like I always _did_." She turns slowly to look at him. "And that's rich coming from you!" The bed is the only thing between them, him near the closet, her the bathroom. This is not how she wanted this evening to go. She just wanted to sleep. But the week had them both worn thin.

She doesn't even give him a chance to respond before she's storming out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

"Kate?"

"I'm giving us both some time to cool off!" She says, before slamming the door behind her.

She heard him pace in and out of the room for a couple of minutes. Then it was silent. She stripped off her clothes and turned on the shower. She stood letting the water roll over her body, washing away the tears that fell silently. After a while, she leaned her back against the cool tile. Her fingers stroking over the large baby bump taking over her stomach. She lost all track of time, no idea how long she was in the shower, she finally turned it off. Drying herself, she wrapped the towel around her body, or tried, her baby belly getting in the way. She exited the bathroom, a waft of steam escaping with her. Her writer was laying face up on the bed, the palms of his hands covering his eyes. The clock blinks that it was just past one a.m.

She crosses the room, silently. Digging in the drawers in the closet for anything to wear. She doesn't hear him come up behind her. But he startles her when his large arms wrap around her large stomach, his hands splay protectively where their daughter is sleeping safely, nestled inside of her.

"I'm sorry." He mutters into her hair.

"Me too." She closes her eyes and leans her head back to rest on his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have yelled." She turns in his grip. Resting her ear against his chest, listening to the steady rhythmic beating of his heart.

"I should have called." She looks up into his face. She can tell he too was crying, his eyes red. "Forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me too."

"Always." She whispers as he ghosts his lips over hers. "I love you.

"I love you too."


End file.
